


Yahoo?!

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's Probleme mit dem Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahoo?!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yahoo
> 
> kein Beta-Reader, nach "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"

Eigentlich gehörte Bucky nicht zu diese Art von Menschen, die schnell an ihre "Grenzen" stießen. Doch seitdem er nicht mehr der Winter Soldier war, passierte es umso häufiger, dass etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie er es gerne hätte. Am Meisten passierte dies allerdings mit irgendwelchen "neuartigen Erfindung", die er während all die Jahre einfach verpasst hatte ...

 

"Wie genau funktioniert das hier nochmal?" fragte Bucky genervt und hämmerte mit seinen Fingern wütend auf den Tasten herum. Genervt drehte er sich etwas zu Steve um, der seit einer halben Stunde am Essenstisch saß und in der Zeitung blätterte.

"Steve?!" fragte Bucky nun etwas lauter und Steve sah auf. "Wie funktioniert das hier nochmal?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

Steve lächelte, stand auf und ging dann zu Bucky.

"Du musst da oben yahoo.com eingeben und dann auf Enter drücken." Steve wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis sich die Internetseite aufgebaut hatte. "Und dann musst Du auf das Anmelden klicken und da Deine E-Mail-Adresse und Dein Passwort eingeben." sagte er und zeigte auf das Anmelden-Symbol.

Dann legte Steve liebevoll seine Hand auf Bucky's Schulter. "Keine Sorge. Das wird schon." sagte er aufmunternd, bevor er zum Tisch zurück ging und sich wieder der Zeitung widmete.

Ein paar Minuten später blickte Steve wieder auf und beobachtete Bucky leicht lächelnd, wie er mit der Maus von einer Mail zur nächste Mail sprang.

"Ja, Bucky," dachte Steve und lächelte leicht. "Das wird schon." Und daran glaubte er wirklich.


End file.
